That Moment
by Asakura Yume
Summary: "Setelah semua yang terjadi…kau masih membenciku ya, Asch?" / Dua momen yang telah menyatukan hati seorang original dengan replikanya di sebuah matsuri. / "Mengetahui apa, dreck? Bicara yang jelas." / Dedicated for FID#6.


Asch tidak pernah mengerti dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu mengira kalau dirinya membenci keramaian. Dia juga selalu mengira kalau dirinya sangat membenci Luke fon Fabre. Replica dirinya, yang telah merenggut semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau dua hal yang sangat dia benci digabung menjadi satu?

Itulah situasi saat ini. Ketika sang _Original_ bertemu replikanya di sebuah _matsuri_.

* * *

><p>That Moment<p>

© Asakura Yume

.

.

.

_Disclaimer_: Tales of the Abyss bukan punya saya. Covernya juga bukan punya saya.

_Warnings_: _BL, __OOC_, _alternative ending_, _plot what plot,_ drabble kepanjangan,_ etc_.

Catatan: Asch tidak mati, tapi 'kembali' bersama dengan Luke di episode terakhir.

* * *

><p>Asch mendengus kesal. Seingatnya, dia hanya berniat berjalan-jalan mencari udara malam hari yang segar. Sialnya, siapa yang menyangka kalau kota yang ia singgahi ini sedang menyelenggarakan sebuah festival. Kesialan lainnya, dia bertemu dengan sang replika.<p>

"Asch, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Asch merasa dirinya ditatap dengan heran oleh Luke.

"Kh, bukan urusanmu, replika," kata Asch tanpa ada nada ramah sedikitpun dalam suaranya. "Aku sendiri heran melihat replika menyedihkan sepertimu dibiarkan berkeliaran begitu saja."

Setelah semua yang terjadi—melawan Van, membebaskan Lorelei—Asch sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dirinya masih bisa hidup. Hal itu ia manfaatkan untuk pergi menjauh dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang replika.

Ralat: Replika itu sendiri.

Entah kutukan jenis apa yang mengikat mereka, tapi sejauh ini Asch sudah bertemu dengan Luke di berbagai tempat sebanyak lima kali. Asch sangat tidak berharap akan ada pertemuan yang keenam. Tapi, inilah yang terjadi.

"Aku kehilangan jejak yang lain, dan **kebetulan **saja aku bertemu denganmu saat sedang mencari mereka," gumam Luke, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Asch. "Kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini, padahal sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu…"

Asch menatap Luke datar, tidak ada niat untuk membalas perkataan replikanya itu.

"Kau pergi begitu saja, padahal _Chichi-ue_ dan _Haha-ue _sudah menerimamu kembali."

_Tch, yang benar saja… _gerutu Asch dalam hati. "Memangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku kembali, replika? Sok heroik pergi dari tempat itu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau sanggup melakukannya, **replika**."

Luke bungkam. Kedua iris matanya menatap Asch, jelas terlihat terluka. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Merasa urusan sudah selesai, Asch membalikkan badan, berniat pergi meninggalkan replikanya itu.

"Tunggu!"

Niat Asch tidak terlaksana. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Luke menahannya dengan cara mencengkeram lengan tangan sosok _original_nya itu.

"Apa?" Asch membalikkan badannya, dan mendapati Luke yang agak tertunduk. Cengkeramannya masih belum terlepas.

"Kau…" Suara Luke agak bergetar.

_Duar!_

Suara Luke hilang, dikalahkan oleh suara kembang api pertama yang diluncurkan malam hari itu.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi…kau masih membenciku ya, Asch?" tanya Luke lirih.

_Duar!_

"Padahal, kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kehidupanmu, yang selama ini terenggut karena keberadaanku…"

Suara Luke semakin pelan. Tangannya yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Asch agak gemetar.

_Duar!_

Asch hanya diam sambil menatap Luke dengan tatapan datarnya. Seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu Luke untuk kembali bersuara.

…Tunggu dulu, kenapa juga dia mau menunggu replika itu bersuara?

_Duar!_

"Selama ini, memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu menghindariku, Asch?"

Oh, rupanya Luke telah mengangkat sebuah topik baru. Entah kenapa Asch mulai tertarik dengan perkembangan yang tiba-tiba ini.

_Duar!_

"Kudengar, kau sering menemui _Chichi-ue_, _Haha-ue_, dan Natalia. Bahkan sesekali Guy pernah bilang kalau dia pernah berpapasan denganmu. Jade dan Anise juga. Tapi, saat kita bertemu, kau selalu menganggap aku tidak ada…"

Saat itu, Asch baru menyadari satu hal.

_Duar!_

Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul di dalam diri Asch.

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau selalu **merasa **seperti itu, _dreck_? Apa aku harus mengasihanimu karena itu, hm?" tanya Asch sarkastik.

Luke langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Asch dengan tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan, "Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar membenciku, Asch. Tapi, kenapa…?"

_Duar!_

"Apa karena aku adalah replikamu?" tanya Luke. Perlahan, cengkeraman tangannya mengendur, dan pada akhirnya dia melepas pergelangan tangan Asch. "Atau, jangan-jangan, kau sudah mengetahui hal itu…"

"Mengetahui apa, _dreck_? Bicara yang jelas."

_ Duar!_

Asch sudah nyaris tidak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam dirinya. Perlahan tangannya langsung terjulur ke arah Luke. Sosok yang bersangkutan itu sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena sudah tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

"Asch, sebenarnya aku menyuka—"

_ Duar!_

Cukup. Asch sudah muak dengan segala hal yang rasanya bertele-tele ini. Bersamaan dengan ledakan kembang api yang ke sembilan, Asch mencengkeram kerah baju Luke dan menariknya mendekat. Terlalu dekat, hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Rasanya waktu berjalan lama saat mereka berada di posisi itu. Itu bukanlah sejenis ciuman panas atau apapun, hanya sentuhan ringan di bibir saja. Asch dapat merasakan replikanya itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Luke mendorong Asch dan menghentikan hal-yang-baru-saja-terjadi. Entah kenapa nafasnya tidak teratur, dan wajahnya memerah. Sesuatu dalam diri Asch merasa sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya itu.

"A-Asch!" Luke bahkan sampai terbata-bata. "Kenapa kau—"

"Kau bilang kalau kau ingin tahu alasan aku membencimu, _dreck_. Ini jawabannya." Asch dengan seenaknya memotong perkataan Luke.

Lalu, sosok _original _itu berbalik dan meninggalkan replikanya yang terpaku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Asch! Apa maksudmu?!" seru Luke setelah beberapa saat. Oh Luke, kenapa kau sangat lama dalam mencerna keadaan?

Langkah Asch terhenti untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melangkah. Di antara jeda sesaat itu, Luke telah mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban yang disampaikan Asch melalui koneksi 'spesial' yang mereka punya. Jawaban yang membuat wajah Luke sendiri semakin merah padam.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau menyebalkan, _dreck_. Aku saja sampai heran kenapa bisa menyukai replika sepertimu."_

.

.

.

.

Oh, Asch. Kau harus melihat semburat kemerahan yang kini muncul di wajahmu.

* * *

><p>Pertemuan keenam, ledakan kembang api ke sembilan. Dua momen yang telah menyatukan hati seorang <em>original <em>dengan replikanya di sebuah _matsuri_.

Yah, sepertinya Asch memang tidak membenci Luke fon Fabre dan _matsuri _yang ada…

* * *

><p>*<em>owari*<em>

* * *

><p>Yume<em>'s note<em>: Didedikasikan untuk FID#6 dengan _prompt _69. _Hope you (readers) like it._ _Mind to RnR, please_?


End file.
